The Final Plan
by XylimLinyx
Summary: My captain was probably wondering where I was. He wouldn't be able to save me this time, though. No, I have to resort to the final plan. (I only own my OC)


I wanted to sing. I wanted to run. I wanted to spin around, laugh out loud, and just do _something_! But no. I'm stuck here. And I will be here until he comes back for me. All because they grabbed me before I could make a sound.

You may ask, who is he? Who am I waiting for?

My captain. I told him I would follow him to the ends of the earth. Cheesy, right? But I would. He was the only one who was different. Everyone else walked by me, sending kicks or glares at me. He stopped for a moment, if only to ask me about my vibrant blue hair. I guess my answer was interesting enough, so he came back again. And again.

Then I found myself on his ship. He was a pirate, he said. He had an almost evil grin on his face. Maybe I should have been more afraid. But since when have I ever reacted properly?

The chains around my wrists were tugged roughly, pulling me to the floor. I could hear that disgusting man's laugh. He wanted me to give up, to say I'd tell them whatever they wanted and do whatever they said. I would never drop that low.

So they continued to torture me. Nothing to permanently mark me: punches, slaps, the occasional cut from a knife. I held myself back every time, knowing they wanted to hear my screams echo of their walls. But each day, I would get a little weaker. It was only a matter of time until I broke.

I didn't bother to pull myself off the floor. They'd pull me back down anyways and I was now trying to conserve my energy. They didn't like when I wouldn't react.

I felt his fingers on my neck. He was whispering in my ear again, telling me I could be freed if only I would tell them what they wanted. I twisted away from him. He wanted me to talk about my captain. About how to capture him. I refused to give anything like that away. My captain was the one person who was important to me.

I felt the man's kick against my side. I coughed, tasting blood. He kicked me again, and again. My vision began darkening until I could barely see. He stopped to lean closer again. He kept whispering about being free, about being safe. I knew he was lying.

I wanted my captain to come bursting through the doors, to find me and kill this man, but I knew it was all fake. There was no way my captain would find me when I was hidden underground at the base of a mountain. I wished I could say something to him once more before I was killed.

I wanted him to know he could make it. He would make it to One Piece and his crew would always be there for him. Except for me. It looked like I wouldn't be able to see him get there for myself. Where was he? Did he worry when I didn't appear? Who was out searching for me?

I coughed roughly, blood spattering on the floor. I stared at the dark red liquid on the grey floor. It was telling me how I would die. That I would slowly be killed by this man and then thrown out in some alleyway. Everyone would think I was just another beggar who grew too hungry and tired.

I wondered how many others died this way. It would have been sad, but I had forgotten how to care for myself. I only cared about the captain.

I had a power I could use. Then he could find me. But it would kill me. My body grew weaker every time I used it, and now I was on my last use. What would be worse, dying with the power or using it and killing myself?

My body shook slightly. I was dying anyways. I was starving, going thirsty, and my wounds were slowly getting worse. Maybe if I was on the ship, they could save me. But here, it was cold, damp, and dark. I was getting sicker the longer I stayed here.

My eyes shut as I tried to block out the pain. It wouldn't be much longer until the man came back again. How much more would I get hurt?

I heard his footsteps and I was dragged to my feet. He said I was going to see the light of day once more before my life ended. Maybe using my power wouldn't be a bad way to go…

I had to shield my eyes against the sun. It had been over a week since I had seen any light. I was dropped to my knees and he kicked me again. I coughed up more blood and stained the entrance to their hideout. I wonder if my captain would notice it if he ever walked by here. I fell down.

It took too much energy to hold myself up anymore. I knew my time was ending.

The man grabbed my hair and pulled me back up. He told me to sing a final song. I could tell he wanted my captain to hear. That I was the final plan to capture him. If only he knew that it wouldn't work.

My mouth opened to begin a song. One filled with sadness and regret. Regret for not being able to stay with my captain longer. If he heard me, I hoped he understood what my words meant. Then maybe I wouldn't have to worry about him.

I was punched in my cheek. The man said I wasn't loud enough. I tried to raise my voice, but my lungs were damaged. I felt a single tear roll down my bruised cheek. Maybe I still did care for myself.

He was in the forest. I saw the flash of color through the trees. I wanted him to leave. He was near their trap, and my life was useless. Even if he saved me, it would be weeks for me to heal completely, if I ever did. I might as well die here, then.

He stepped forward, the rocks crunching beneath his feet. His arms were crossed, his feet set wide in a stance, and his face looking bored. I heard the click of a gun as it was placed to my head. The man was smiling, I knew he was. He believed he had my captain trapped with my life hanging in the balance.

How wrong he was.

I took a deep breath. I tried to smile at my captain, to tell him I was fine with dying, but he shook his head. Maybe he didn't care, maybe he had a plan. But it wouldn't matter. I heard the trigger click.

The bang echoed through the trees. My power opened up for the last time.

The air shimmered blue, I floated above the ground. The man was horrified. I turned on him, freezing his body instantly and shattered him. My body was a glowing blue crystal, barely having any power left. I slowly dropped back to the ground.

My captain touched my face. I opened my eyes for a moment to look at him. I held out a small blue crystal to him, the last of my energy. I was finally done. He clutched it to his body, the blue lighting up his yellow hoodie. He wouldn't be able to save me this time. It was too much even for the Surgeon of Death.

"It was the final plan…"


End file.
